


Christmas Dinner

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't unknown that Felix and Locus didn't celebrate Christmas, but Wash did. And the Washington's invited both of them over that year for dinner. As Wash's boyfriend (and kinda-sorta partner in Felix's case) Locus accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetlittlemissme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/gifts).



> For sweetlittlemissme. You are such a darling and I just wanna snuggle you up. I decided to use this gift of yours to explore the time between the Murder Sandwich threesome and them starting their porn channel. So those three aren’t in a relationship yet but I swear I’m making it cute. All the pain is in the later parts okay! I swear! :P

Neither Locus nor Felix celebrated the winter holiday that a large portion of the population of their home city (town? They called it a town but it could in fact be an off part to the city). So, for the better part of their childhood they had grown up with their school stuffing that Christmas cheer down their throats to the point that it just got disgusting. Sure, the meaning behind it would be nice if everyone wasn’t so focused on the presents and the material wealth.

Both of them knew Wash was going to get them something, the blond had gifted them with something every year they had become friends and… well, he felt like he _needed to_ more than ever now that Felix had toed the line of Locus and Washington’s relationship. The slightly smaller male had waded into unfamiliar waters with an uncharacteristic-like caution. Wash… he didn’t want that.

It was Christmas Eve when Wash slid the wrapped gifts into their hands. The three currently hidden away in Wash’s bedroom and away from the blond’s parents who hosted the extended Washington family—his grandparents were nice and his aunts were a little odd, but they were more agreeable than Wash’s mother so Locus felt more at ease curled around Wash’s back as the blond went about introducing everyone.

Both Locus and Felix had been invited for dinner and while it wasn’t a big deal to _them_ it was to Wash and they _couldn’t_ turn the blond down. So here they were on a Thursday night looking down at the wrapped presents in their hands. “You didn’t have to,” Locus says for them as Felix already begins to tear into his gift. His tongue peeking through his lips as he tore into the paper, pausing at the fabric that fell into his lap.

Wash nervously plucked the destroyed paper and began folding in his lap, avoiding looking to the slightly smaller male as he ran his fingers over the soft cloth. Fiddling with the mask-like design on the hood, Felix looked up at the blond. “Who’d you bribe for the onesie?”

Wash’s cheeks coloured, ignoring the question as Locus calmly pulled apart the wrapping around his own gift. The fabric was green and he could see the slight discolour of the fabric as it patterned into a scale-like hide. “Locus’ was supposed to look like a snake but it turned out more dinosaur-like ‘cause we didn’t want to turn you into a sleeping bag so Connie and South fixed it up.”

“Your friends made these?” Locus pulled out the large one-piece pajama suit and stood to measure it against his body. The crotch hung loose and the tip of the tail would most likely touch the floor behind him. There were little horns on the hood, making it seem more like a horned lizard than any snake or dinosaur Locus had ever seen.

“They wanted to make me one and I thought that we should… match.” Wash slipped from the bed, blush creeping along his cheeks and down his neck as he routed through his dresser and pulled out his cat styled onesie. His made him look like a golden Bengal cat—or maybe a leopard with the spots. “You could try them on after dinner, see if they need any adjusting.”

Felix tugged on his rings tail, “wait… am I a ferret?” His eyes wide as he snapped his attention up at the blond. Wash could only smile shyly at the male—he and Locus had teased him about his ferret-like ways before. It was one of their personal favourite comparisons. “Well at least I’m cuter than a raccoon—I’ll accept that.”

\--

For comforts sake they let Wash serve as the buffer between _them_ [Felix and Locus] and _them_ [The Washington lot]. His Aunt Carol and her husband Gerard sit across from them; Aunt Carol wouldn’t stop grinning at them—it looked too much like one of Felix’s smug grins and he didn’t know how to handle that. What was she thinking? Aunt Verona and her two children Fiona and Cameron beside those two. Washington’s sister sat near his mother and father while Aunt Carol and Uncle Gerard’s son sat between Wash and his sister—keeping the two siblings from snapping and fighting all throughout dinner.

Wash and his sister never could get along growing up. They never found anything to click over and Brendan often had to take his role of middle child to a higher level to keep the two from going after each other.

“So how long have you three been together?” Aunt Carol’s grin is downright wicked as she sips at her wine when the family digs into their meal. On the other end of the table Fiona is being drilled by Wash’s mother about her high school education while Dad talked football with Cameron. Every so often a spike of guilt would strike deep within Wash’s gut; he and Brendan were never big in football. Brendan had played baseball and soccer but it was only casual in high school. Wash feels a little guilty for never being the son that Dad would be proud of—could tell his co-workers about.

Wash was the one with boyfriends. Wash was the one who spent most of his time skateboarding and getting adopted by theater kids when not with delinquents and people older than he was. “We’re not,” Wash paused looking towards the head of the table where his sister and mother sat. They hadn’t heard anything of the conversation between them and Felix cleared his throat, swallowing his potatoes properly now that there was no more sudden inquires as to their _relationship_.

Aunt Carol’s sly expression dropped, lips pursed as she followed the line of Wash’s attention before snapping back with a sigh. “Ah, well I’m happy either way sweetling. You know, your dad told me about you finding a nice boy," she glanced towards the head of the table to insure that their conversation was not overheard by the opposite side. “And I must say that he,” she winked at Locus, “seems like a doll. So let me be the first Washington woman to welcome you to the family if those other ones aren’t going to do it proper.”

Locus cleared his throat, gaze falling to his plate as the woman’s words made him fluster. He didn’t feel like he deserved someone like David Washington, though he loved him all the same (and Wash loved him in return). To have one of his own family compliment him and _welcome him_ … it meant too much, too much that Locus didn’t have any proper words for it.

“I think we broke him,” Felix grinned, setting his elbow upon the white tablecloth and resting his chin upon his fist. “Earth to Reyes, calling Locus Reyes,” he teased wiggling his fingers in front of the man’s nose. Locus snapped from his musing with a scowl, batting Felix’s fingers from his face. “Ahh, there we go.”

\--

Felix rolled up the sleeves of his onesie, throwing his hood up and grinning at the cuteness that greeted him in the mirror. Ahh yes, yes Felix looked good. Adorable even. Wash’s hooded face popped up from behind him, snuggling up against his shoulder. The cat ears sturdy, perked up proudly upon his head. The pair turned, casting their gaze to the last member of their threesome.

Locus fiddled with the green tail, dropping it when Felix started snickering. “You look adorable,” Wash voiced for them, his grin infectious. Locus ducked his head, hiding that blush of his.


End file.
